A Magician's Performance
by HyuugaVSUchiha
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue: Part I

**A/N: **Hi guys! This is my first fic….please be nice!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or the item which I had got my inspiration from.

**Full summary:** The daughter of a world-renowned magician, Sakura Haruno has inherited both of her father's passions: the art of thievery and the skill and passion for the violin. A runaway from a dark past, Sasuke Uchiha has mastered the art of escape. When these two worlds collide, our story begins…AU, Pairing obvious, OOC

**Thanks to:** My beta reader

**Prologue**

**_Snap._** In one quick movement, she vanished. The woman smirked. Such a simple trick, she thought could be seem so difficult. The venue was perfect; the spacious platform and the rowdy audience it could accommodate, Shizune was right, Radio city was a indeed a good place to perform tonight.

Magic was only one of Sakura's many passions and she knew she was good at it. The way-every time she would do some simple illusion-the audience would gasp and be so amazed by such charlatan. Even as she stepped into the glass pedestal, she felt the anticipation, she could practically see them inching off their seats just to get a closer look at the trickery at hand, their inching ranging form persistent to peon.

Magic made equals of them all…

Kakashi had said that. Many, many times.

When the pedestal was lifted, the music picked up, the stage lights spinning and clouds of smoke spewing from the small machine backstage, giving a strong punch to her performance. Slowly the pedestal circled to the sound of the music. The revolving gave audience view of all the sides of the pedestal and the slender woman atop it.

In an illusion; both presentation and timing was the key. While she repeated that in her mind, Sakura remembered all those days when Kakashi would teach her new illusions and his "Free lessons". She sighed, things were different now.

Her outfit was simple but elegant. She wore a sparkling gown of midnight blue. The dress clung beautifully to her body. Sakura wore her hair long hair down for this performance, the spinning lights changing her hair to a deep red. Fire and Ice.

As if in a trance, she closed her eyes slowly and swayed gracefully on the pedestal. In a flash, she opened her eyes as the pedestal came crashing down on the platform. The pedestal shattered into a million shards. But where was Sakura? A gasp was heard. The audience panicked. Where was the girl? They screamed and shouted: Where is she?! Suddenly, the shards gathered. Remaking the broken pedestal as if it we're never broken with Sakura inside, safe and sound.

Deep in the audience a young man smirked. 'She hasn't changed one bit' he thought darkly as he eyed her from head to toe. His smirk deepened, his dark eyes focusing on her chest. 'No, not one bit.'

Sakura carefully stepped out of the pedestal and gave a few bows and a small smile. The audience cheered and screamed, giving her a good response. As she bowed and the audience cheered louder, the man quietly stood from his seat and stepped out of the room. 'I wonder if she's still mad at me…'

After her bows she walked backstage, hoping for some relaxation from a cold glass of champagne. It had been a long day, rehearsal was a pain. Her thoughts were interrupted when Shizune came over.

"You did great Sakura. Kakashi would have been proud." She said with a smile on her face.

"You didn't do too bad yourself. The audience always loves your act with kumi." Shizune giggled. "Thanks…anyway Ryu said you had a guest waiting for you in your dressing room."

"A guest?"

Sakura wasn't quite sure who'd visit her, maybe some random fan or something…but…why would they go to her dressing room? When she opened the door, it was the scent that hit her. Fresh roses, champagne, French cigars and…oh god…no…

"Sakura…long time no see." A deep voice purred. "Sit. Have some champagne. We'll catch up." Sakura glared. Why would Sasuke suddenly pop out like that after 5 years of being gone?

"No. You have no right to be here _Uchiha_. Leave." Said man only smirked. "Why would I leave? I came from a long way just to see you, my dear Sakura?"

"I don't give a rat's ass as to why you're here, or how far a place you came from. You left me Sasuke." **_Snap._** She couldn't take it anymore, all that emotion, the pain, the hurt. Damn him, the bastard. "**5** years, Sasuke. You were gone for **5** fucking years!!!!!!! How could you just leave-"

"Sakura…" His voice dripped with regret. Dripped with pain. "Sakura please understand I–"

"How am I suppose to_ understand_?! You left us-you left me…" Tears we're running down her porcelain cheeks, burned her eyes. "Sasuke..." She looked up at him, his sad eyes. "Why?" He embraced her. "It's okay, I'm back" he kissed her.

**End for now!!!!**

**A/N:** okay! The prologue's not over yet okay? It's kinda long and I'm in a hurry so yeah. I'll update real soon…about next week. Please review!!!!!


	2. Prologue: Part II

**A/N: **Hey guys! I am finally back. I was going to update last week but I was too lazy...hehe!

well, I'm here now and just because you guys liked my fic so much I'll post chapter one early (probably today or tomorrow)! Please R&R!

* * *

Prologue Part II

Sasuke thought that if he came back, things would be okay. You know, after he said sorry Sakura would come back to him...but...he was only a man, And being a man, not all his dreams could come true.

**Bam!**

Sakura glared down at him, and then smirked. "You have no idea how much I wanted to do that." He cursed, gripping his aching balls. Sasuke stared for a moment, shrugged. "Guess your still angry. I understand that. It has been too long. Anyway, let us get down to business."

Slowly, gently, Sasuke stood up and sat on the leather couch, picked up a glass of champagne, sipped. "I have a proposition for you."

Sakura leaned on the dresser. "A proposition?"

"Yeah. Remember Kakashi's research on Paganini's so called "famous" violin?"

"So?"

"So, I know who and where to get it from." He knew he had her attention now. Sasuke could tell with the change in Sakura's facial expression: pure interest. Inside, he smirked in utter triumph. "Who is it? Who has it? Where is it?"

"It's in a villa in Rome, and you remember our good friend Neji?"

"The violin's with Neji? How'd he get his hands on it? He doesn't even know how to play the damn thing."

"I know, but it's with him. He just bought it recently I believe."

"Are you even sure it's real?"

"I know it is. I checked on it. I do my research before I steal something you know."

Sakura sighed. It was real. He always does his research. "Just give me the exact location, blueprints and I'll get it myself."

"You know you can't. In addition, I won't let you. I told you this so we can do this together. Partners."

She glared. "I haven't been partners with anyone for over 5 years. And I don't want to start again."

Sasuke took a long, slow sip, studied her through the rim of the glass. "Well get used to it. If you're not going to comply, then no violin; no violin equals sad Kakashi. Sad Kakashi equals guilty Sakura" He said the last part in a baby voice. "And I know for a fact that you hate to upset your father, Sakura."

Damn him. Damn him to hell. "Fine."

Sasuke smirked. "Now see, that wasn't so hard no was it?"

"Don't push it, Uchiha."

He shrugged, stood up and walked to her, held her chin in his hand. "I always get hot when you're angry. I love it."

"I still hate you." She as she stared in his dark eyes. He pressed his forehead on hers. "I know" And with that, he sealed the gap between them. However, this kiss brought them both to the past...

* * *

End of prologue!!! WOOO! Finally I am done. I just want to say thanks to my good friend Rose. I'm sure you know her. Thanks for correcting that!!

bye for now!


End file.
